Chapter 8:Rise of the Martians(Part 2) (TAoA)
Last time,the battlers of the glitz pit duked it out with the martians but in the end...the martians won because of their advanced technology. Now everyone is abducted and forced into cells! What will Aaron and the others do next? ... "Aaagh...what happened?" Aaron said upon waking up,he was floating above a bed and he's trapped in some sort of futuristic-looking jail cell. Aaron looked around. Of course,he could see martians walking around armed with i don't know..laser batons? Apparently he can hear a voice coming from the other cell next to his. "Hey uhhh I'm a martian too! I mean we have the same skin color right....?" Cue sounds of someone getting beaten up. It looks like whoever that voice is,he or she (Aaron does not know) totally failed at trying to trick the martians. Hours (well what seemed to be like hours) passed and he just...stood there,red pupils glowing from his (normally pupil-less) eyes. "I'll show those martians who is the boss around here..I...I'll kill them!" Aaron shouted,laughing manically when it was suddenly interrupted by sounds of a cell being unlocked. "Wait,what the....." Aaron then turned around,the red pupils gone. Uh oh,it's another martian! Or so he thinks... "AHHHH MARTIAN IN MY CELL-" Aaron started to scream but his mouth was quickly covered by the martian's hand. "Shhhhhh, lower your voice down! it's me Parin!" The martian who is actually Parin in disguised whispered,Aaron instantly calmed down. "Oh,you CAN transform into other people...well anyways,if you're planning to break all of us out of this ship then how do we do it?" Aaron asked. Parin thought for a second before a lightbulb appeared on top of her head. "Idea! We will beat up EVERY MARTIAN in this part of the spaceship and THEN we free everybody!" Parin exclaimed. Aaron was instantly shocked "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Aaron shouted before being shushed by Parin again. "Relax,you can use your electric powers and I can use this blaster! Come on,it's more fun that way!" Parin said. Aaron sighed. "Fine,let's do this then..." So Aaron and Parin decided to beat up some martians guarding the other battler's respective cells. In return,they helped fight the martians. This soon escalated into a battle (and somehow,the battlers won). "Well,that takes care of those martians here! Now-wait...when we were freeing battlers from their cells. Xaiver,Chubba,Yoshi and GB aren't present...where could they have gone?" Aaron said. "WELL I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE THEY ARE BUSY BEING TORTUED AND KILLED BY GREEN SPACE MEN IN WEIRD SUITS!!!!?!!" Brainfade Tubba said,before being slapped by a boo (I can leave who the boo is up to you). "Well if we want to find them then we should move already before any more martians find us and call for reinforcements." Meloetta (I think I'm bad at portraying others except for a select few + Aaron) said. Everyone agreed and moved on. For the stealth part,let's just say that they managed to get into a big mess...and got out of it somehow. I don't think everyone is stealthy enough to sneak past the martians. Little do they know,everyone is going to fight the martian overlord....and it won't be an easy battle.